


Guardians of Earth Episode Guide

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herein lies the episode guide for the first season of Guardians of Earth, a fictional television show referenced in my team's (Team Guardians) collaborative round entry for HSWC, which can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2216958">here</a>. The guide was written purely for our own reference, and was not included in the final product, but is now posted here for the entertainment of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of Earth Episode Guide

**Courtyard Droll Arc**

**Episode 1: Guardians Arise!**  
A green light falls from the sky. At the Guardians base, we see the object being tracked, and Dad says that it has disappeared from their scanners. He tells Jade and John to investigate.

A woman with black carapace skin, the Black Queen, stands in her throne room. Four shadowy figures stand before her. She orders them to find the Green Sun, which will have inhabited someone of great influence. The Courtyard Droll steps forward, and says that he has just the thing.

We are introduced to childhood friends Dave Strider, movie writer/director extraordinaire, and Rose Lalonde, famous novelist. They eat lunch and discuss their latest exploits, but are interrupted when they are attacked by a huge chess piece monster. Guardians John and Jade appear on the scene, but when it appears they are about to be defeated, Dave gets the monster to follow him into the street, where Rose drives a truck into it, stunning it long enough for John and Jade to blast it. Courtyard Droll exits the scene after determining that neither Dave nor Rose possess the Green Sun.

John and Jade explain who they are, the Guardians of Earth, and offer Dave and Rose positions on their team.

 **Episode 2: Guardians Assemble!**  
Rose and Dave are introduced to Dad at the Guardians base. Dad explains that the Guardians have been protecting the planet since the 50s. Eight years ago, they defeated an incursion of alien squids, after which two of their four members retired. Save occasional alien landings, etc., all has been quiet until now. He also explains that a mysterious ball of energy, extremely powerful, fell to earth just before the attack.

A rising movie star is attacked at her premiere, and the Guardians arrive on the scene. Dave splits off from the team to fight the chess monster on his own rather than continue helping onlookers to safety. He finds Courtyard Droll watching the chess monster holding up the movie star. The monster explains that she does not possess the Green Sun. Droll departs. Dave saves the movie star, but is injured in the process. The others catch up and defeat the chess monster together. Dad chastises Dave for his recklessness, but once the team is gone, he looks concerned, and opens his computer terminal to a page labeled “Green Sun.”

 **Episodes 3-11**  
Each episode features a new celebrity, politician, etc. that has recently gained prominence or some great success. The Courtyard Droll attempts to determine if they possess the Green Sun by sending a chess monster after them, and the Guardians intervene. Rose and Dave use their connections and fame to get close to possible victims.

 **Episode 12: A Trap For A Droll**  
The Guardians set a trap for Courtyard Droll by pretending that John has been selected to be the new star in Dave’s upcoming movie. When Deuce appears, they capture him. He tells them that he works for the Black Queen, and that she wants the Green Sun, which was sent to Earth by the dying White Queen, who had once helped Dad create the Guardians. She knew that it would be safe with him. Before Droll can tell the Guardians where the Black Queen is, he is pulled away by the Hegemonic Brute, who bites his head off (how did this get past the censors?).

**Hegemonic Brute Arc**

**Episode 13: Young Love**  
The Hegemonic Brute explains to the Black Queen that he thinks Droll was going about this whole thing the wrong way, and that he plans to go after people who have recently come into great personal fortune, rather than those that have achieved some kind of fame. He creates a “young love” game show, in which new couples compete to prove their devotion. In doing so, he plans to learn which couples are potential target.

When couples start going missing after the shows, the Guardians catch wind. John convinces Rose and Dave to don costumes and pretend to be a couple and enter the competition. They barely manage to keep the charade going when one of the other contestants believes she recognizes them as the celebrities they are.

Rose and Dave win the contest and are taken to the back room where the Hegemonic Brute orders a chess monster to scan them for the Green Sun. They transform into their guardian personas before backup can arrive, but manage to hold out until the four guardians are assembled. They defeat the chess monster, and Brute escapes.

 **Episode 14-23**  
Each episode focuses on someone who has come into personal fortune. Love at first sight, lottery wins, overcoming an illness, etc. The Guardians soon catch on to the new pattern, and attempt to step in as soon as possible. Dad orders them to wait until the target is scanned, but then immediately move in to save them from being killed. Dave intervenes beforehand a number of times, but the person always ends up getting scanned anyways.

 **Episode 24: Green Sun Found?**  
In an attempt to lure the Guardians out, the Hegemonic Brute claims to have found the Green Sun in a transmission that he knows has been tapped. But his trap brings more than the Guardians when the Draconian Dignitary arrives to claim the prize for himself during the ensuing battle. When he realizes that the supposed host is a decoy just as the chess monster of the day is defeated, he slits the Brute’s throat (how do they get away with so much blood in this show?) and throws the decoy victim off of a catwalk, forcing the Guardians to catch him rather than give chase.

**Draconian Dignitary Arc**

**Episode 25-34**  
The Draconian Dignitary targets those who have had recent business success. Spikes in stock, major promotions, large acquisitions, sudden lack of government regulations, etc. The Guardians can only keep up through Dad’s knowledge of the business world (and his computer system which can hack into their secure servers).

 **Episode 35: Trouble At Diamonds Inc.!**  
The Dignitary disguises himself as the new CEO of a corporation. He has a chess monster attack him, and when the Guardians arrive, he thanks them and places a tracking device on Jade. When the Guardians return to base, the Dignitary smiles at the computer screen that now shows the coordinates.

 **Episode 36: Guardians Infiltrated!**  
The Draconian Dignitary sends a chess monster to distract the Guardians while he infiltrates their base. When the Guardians receive the alert that there is an intruder, Dad orders them to continue their mission and protect the innocents that are still at risk. Dave refuses and heads back to base, arriving to witness an epic knife fight between Dad and the Dignitary. The Dignitary taunts Dad, saying that he won’t lose this time, suggesting they have fought in the past. Dave steps in and the Dignitary backs off. Before he can retreat, Dad appears behind him and stabs him in the back, then wipes his knife off on a handkerchief (really, how do they keep having so much blood in this show?).

Dave begins to argue why he disobeyed orders, but Dad brushes him off. The episode closes with Dad looking at a picture of himself, the White Queen, and a white-shelled carapacian that looks like the Draconian Dignitary, in a sparkling new Guardians base.

**Jack Noir Arc**

**Episode 37: Guardian’s Shadow**  
Jack Noir targets a criminal kingpin. When Rose is injured in the ensuing fight, she spends time going through the Guardians archive, and feels inferior in the face of her predecessor. A flashback shows the final battle with the alien squid overlord in the ruins of the old (original) Guardians base, where an unnamed Guardian wielding the power device that Rose has now inherited delivers the final blow. Dad gives Rose a pep talk. He explains that her power is still growing, and that in the meantime she is an invaluable part of the team. She rejoins the others in time to help them take down a chess monster.

 **Episode 38-47**  
Jack continues to target successful criminals. Cat burglars, jewel thieves, bank robbers, those who have recently risen to prominence among gangs, etc. He is a far less subtle opponent than the Dignitary, and often joins in the fights alongside his chess monsters before retreating when the battle turns against him. The Black Queen is especially upset with each of his failures, and threatens to kill him on many occasions if he cannot succeed where his predecessors did not.

 **Episode 48: Ascension**  
When Jack Noir defeats the Guardians in a fight, Jade’s dog, Bec, appears and unleashes a massive blast of energy: the power of the Green Sun. Jack barely makes it back to the Black Queen to report the location of the Green Sun, and the two of them head back to Earth, accompanied by an especially vicious chess monster.

Dad explains that now that the Sun’s power has been unleashed, it will be impossible to hide. They prepare to defend their base from invasion.

Jack, the Black Queen, and their monster arrive and break down the door. The chess monster is defeated, but the Queen grabs Bec, and Jack pins Rose with his knife to her throat. Dad orders Dave to recover the Green Sun, but he refuses and instead assaults Jack, knocking him off of Rose. The Black Queen begins to draw the Green Sun from Bec, but Jack stabs her from behind and takes the Sun himself.

The season ends with a shot of Jack surrounded by green light, crackling green lightning, and glowing energy wings.


End file.
